It has been customary for many, many years to provide barbed wire fences in rural areas so as to confine horses, cattle and other animals within a desired location. Many times, these barbed wire fences are supported by metal fence posts which for structural reasons are mostly T-shaped. The exposed top end of these T-shaped fence posts present a hazard to horses or othe animals that may be injured by accidental or desired contact with these fence posts. There have been some efforts made to provide protection for the animals. One such protection was a safety cap marketed under the trade designation T-Guard. However, many difficulties, such as easy removability and breaking, were experienced by users of this product. In many instances, an electric wire is used in conjunction with these fences and fence posts. The electric wire is sometimes located adjacent the arms of the T-shaped posts and sometimes adjacent the stem. Therefore, a universal support for these wires is desirable.